The present invention relates to a bed assembly and particularly, to a bed assembly with an air mattress and controller. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bed assembly having electrical and pneumatic circuitry to control the pressure within an air bladder of the air mattress.
Bed assemblies including mattresses having inflatable air bladders are known. Some mattresses having air bladders are used in hospitals to support patients requiring long term care and some mattresses having air bladders are used by consumers at home. Inflation of air mattresses may be accomplished by a fairly sophisticated control system having sensors that sense air pressure within one or more air bladders of the air mattress and having one or more microprocessors that control other components of the control system based on the pressure sensed by the sensors. Many conventional beds with air mattresses also include articulating frame sections that are moved to adjust the position of a patient supported by the mattress. The position of the articulated frame sections is sometimes controlled by yet another sophisticated control system. Consumers would welcome an economical bed assembly that may be purchased, initially, without an air mattress, and that may be upgraded, later, to include an air mattress.
According to the present invention, a bed includes a frame having at least one articulated frame section and a drive system for moving the articulated frame section. The drive system includes a first electrical circuit and a remote control unit that sends command signals to the first electrical circuit. The bed further includes a mattress having at least one air bladder and a controller including a compressor fluidly coupled to the at least one air bladder. The controller includes a second electrical circuit that couples to the first electric circuit so that at least one of the command signals received from the remote control unit is communicated to the second electrical circuit from the first electrical circuit.
In illustrated embodiments, the first electric circuit includes an RF module and the remote control unit is a hand-held, wireless remote control. In addition, the control unit includes at least one solenoid valve that moves in response to signals transmitted from the remote control. The control system of one illustrated embodiment does not include a microprocessor or pressure sensors thereby allowing the cost of the air control system to be less than prior art air control systems that include such components. The remote control includes a first button that is pressed to further inflate the air bladders and a second button that is pressed to further deflate the air bladders. A user presses the first and second buttons to adjust the firmness of the air bladders while lying on the mattress. Thus, according to one embodiment of the present invention, the user adjusts the firmness level of the mattress until the mattress "feels" comfortable to the user.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.